The present invention relates to a cooling apparatus for a vehicle.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-266856 discloses a cooling apparatus for a vehicle including two cooling circuits. The cooling apparatus has a reservoir retaining coolant water, which is provided in common for the two cooling circuits. The reservoir has a pressure valve for regulating the pressure in the reservoir. The reservoir also has a partition plate, which restrains mixing, in the reservoir, of the coolant water circulating in one of the cooling circuits with the coolant water circulating in the other.
When the pressure valve of the reservoir is open, atmospheric air flows into the reservoir. At this time, foreign matter, which is contained in the atmospheric air, enters the reservoir. Although the reservoir described in the aforementioned document includes the partition wall, which separates the coolant water, the coolant water in the two systems, which are separated by the partition wall, is exposed to the air in the reservoir. As a result, the coolant water in the systems may incorporate foreign matter in the atmospheric air that has entered the reservoir.